


The One With the Nap

by HmmAboldclaim



Category: Schitt's Creek (TV) RPF, Schitt's Creek RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M, building intimacy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21943078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HmmAboldclaim/pseuds/HmmAboldclaim
Summary: Idea/Title based very loosely on that infamous Friends episode. I want to begin a series of works based on Dan and Noah slowly building a level of intimacy, through little vignettes beginning with season 3. Unfortunately very little or no smut, not because I don't love smut, but I just don't think I will be able to write it.
Relationships: Dan Levy/Noah Reid
Comments: 8
Kudos: 32





	The One With the Nap

**Author's Note:**

> Back in my day it was called 'shipping ', not rpf. So welcome to one of my favorite ships, Dan Levy and Noah Reid.

The One With the Nap

Dan closed the door to his trailer behind him and toed off his sneakers before he flopped down on his ridiculously comfortable couch. He sighed as he lay down against the soft dark brown leather. They were about to film the next to last episode for Season 3 and he had a to-do list a mile long. He glanced at his phone and saw fourteen pending messages. He was almost done reading through them all when a text from Noah popped up.  
Noah: Hey, where are you? I wanted to know if the draft that was delivered to me was the final, final, final rewrite?  
Dan rolled his eyes at the winky face emoji. He had given Noah, as of this morning, nine rewrites of David and Patrick’s first kiss. There was just, something, missing. It wasn’t the kiss itself, he had no doubt that his chemistry with Noah would knock the kiss out of the park (Ha! He thought to himself, a baseball metaphor!), but there was something missing in the dialogue. It was just at the edge of his awareness. He would find it. He didn’t want to tell Noah, that no, this probably wasn’t the final rewrite. As he was musing about where to take the scene after Patrick kisses David, his eyes closed and he drifted off to sleep.

He heard a soft knock on the door. He startled awake to a sitting position. His phone fell to the floor and he grabbed it, looking at the time. How long was he asleep? 8:45. Oh, thank God, only 20 minutes. There was another knock, not so soft this time and he heard Noah’s voice. ‘Daniel, are you in there? It’s me’.

Dan got up from the couch groaning a bit at how sore he was and went to the door, opening it to see Noah, hands in his pockets and smiling up at him. He opened the door a little more and Noah walked in. He didn’t actually invite him, but that was Noah. Since day one on set, actually since before that, since their first meeting after the audition, at Dan’s apartment for a business/getting to know you dinner, Noah made himself at home in Dan’s world, a feat that for most people, took years, Noah managed to do in mere weeks.

_Dan had met Noah a few years before Schitt's Creek began, through Stacey when she dragged him to an after party for some truly mediocre play her friend Noah had a role in. It was the usual Toronto theater crowd, he and Stacey either knew or blew most of the people there. He was standing alone by the bar watching Stacey pick up a random across the room, when a very cute guy came up to him, putting his hand out and introducing himself as Noah Reid, Stacy’s friend. Dan shook his hand, noticing a few cute girls hovering behind him, whom he seemed to ignore. Noah started chatting with Dan about the play, about mutual acquaintances, about Dan's work on MTV. They bantered back and forth for almost an hour, having moved to the far corner of the bar, standing close, heads bowed together to hear each other’s voices, as the music in the room was very loud. Dan was surprised at how Noah was somehow both sarcastic and charming, he certainly did not live up to his grown up frat boy persona. Noah had just started to talk about some music he was working on, when Stacy returned with several other people in tow, her slightly drunk, slightly too loud voice, breaking the force field that Dan and Noah had seemingly built around themselves for the past hour or so. The group around them grew larger and there were now several people between them. Noah sort of shrugged and smiled at Dan across the bar. Dan raised an eyebrow and smirked. Soon after they got separated by the growing crowd. A stray thought flitted through Dan's mind that he should give Noah his number, but Dan didn’t speak to Noah again that night. He ran in to him a few times a year over the next several years at parties, at a few local Toronto bars and they usually chatted sometimes briefly, sometimes longer. They even exchanged numbers at one point. The last time he saw him, several months ago, at a restaurant opening of a mutual acquaintance, he had arrived with a waify pretty woman on his arm, so they just waved from across the room, sharing a smile and a nod._

So when Stacy suggested Noah for the pivotal role of Patrick, he was not exactly skeptical, but curious. He thought back to that first meeting, to the slightly flirty vibe he remembered, but obviously imagined, and he listened as Stacy said she had a hunch, a feeling, eh, about Noah, that he would work well with Dan. After having several actors read for the part with them no closer to casting, Dan threw his hands up and had casting invite Noah in to test for Patrick.

Dan and Noah hit it off immediately. It was as if they picked up their conversation they started at that after party years ago without missing a beat. They talked about art and sports and music. They talked about their families and acting and the creative process. They talked about movies Noah had never seen and music he never listened too. Dan said he would cultivate a playlist for Noah immediately of 90s divas. Dan invited Noah to his apartment for movie nights with the cast, usually watching some rom-com that Dan loved. Dan invited Noah to his impromptu cast dance parties. Noah invited him to his annual baseball game of Toronto theater friends. Dan texted Noah almost every day after they left set, not giving notes, but letting him know how great he was doing as Patrick. They had an easy camaraderie Dan didn’t have with many people, and with those he did have it with, it usually took years to cultivate.

Without so much as a "Hello, can I come in?', Noah flopped down on the couch, taking off his pristine white sneakers, putting his feet up on Dan's very expensive table and laying his arms along the back, making little cooing happy noises, because Dan knew Noah loved how comfortable this couch was, having had many a drink and read many a script while lounging on it. Dan shook his head ; "Please come in Noah, make yourself at home." Noah smiled up at him, "I always do, don't I? Did I interrupt anything"? " Well, I was resting", Dan said meaningfully, as he sat back down at the other end opposite Noah splaying his long legs across the couch, hoping Noah would get the hint and move to the chair on the other side of the table. When Noah came to Dan's trailer after hours, it was usually to chat about something that took awhile, either music he was working on, or Patrick's motivations or asking Dan advice on legal matters. Whatever it was it took time, so he nudged Noah's thigh with his socked foot hoping he would get the hint and move so he can have the couch to himself. Noah looked over at him, "You didn't answer my text. Is this the final script revision?" Dan sighed. Noah wasn't taking the hint. Dan's calves and feet were strewn across Noah's tragic jorts-covered thighs. The thighs weren't tragic, Dan internally corrected himself, his toes unconsciously feeling the tight muscle in those tree trunks because Noah would not move, but the jorts certainly were. Noah was looking at Dan expectantly, awaiting a response to his question about the script, when he seemingly absentmindedly nudged Dan's left leg so that he could lean back. Dan pulled it up so that it was bent at the knee, his toes nudged behind Noah's back while Noah pulled Dan's right leg so it was stretched out straight, resting his hands on his bare calves, Dan still wearing David's knee length shorts.

Dan was staring at Noah's fingers absentmindedly tapping a tune on his legs. "Dan", Noah tapped a little harder, :the script?" Dan shook his head and looked at Noah, "Um, we are working on it. Hopefully its almost done." That non answer actually seemed to satisfy Noah. He laid his head back on the couch, shutting his eyes for a minute, yawning very loudly. Dan yawned as well, and they both laughed at the same time. It had been a very long couple of days for the entire cast and crew. Dan saw that Noah had shut his eyes, and stared at him. He had never met a straight man that was so physically comfortable around him. Before he hired him, he relayed these concerns to Stacey, saying that he needed an actor who would be 100% physically comfortable and compatible with him, not that it was even a pg13 rated show, but specifically because it was not. David and Patrick, the characters had to show their attraction to one another in more subtle physical ways, since they weren't going to be fucking into the mattress like some HBO show. Stacey insisted Noah would not have an issue with that and she was correct in that view. From day one, Noah, even off set, was a touchy feely guy, giving hugs and shoulder pats to those on the cast and crew. And especially with Dan, which he thought was probably related to the growing intimacy of their story arc and that practically all of Noah's scenes were with him. As he was privately musing over this, he heard a noise, Noah was snoring, his body leaning slightly towards Dan, hands resting on his thighs and calves. Je-sus. There is comfortable and then there is falling asleep in your bosses trailer, on his couch, holding your calf muscle with his strong calloused hand. He tried to move but it was awkward, so he just sighed and looked at his phone for a few minutes, reading the additional messages that had come in, during the half hour or so since he last checked. His left leg started to cramp and his eyes started to close.

Emily was on her way out for the day. She asked around for Dan, wanting to return the books she had borrowed, and most people said he was probably in his trailer. She knocked on the door, but there was no response. She leaned closer to the door and heard a noise, snoring, she thought. She laughed to herself. She tried the door, assuming it would be locked but it wasn't. She knocked softly again and pushed the door open, getting her camera ready to take another video of Dan's snoring to send to the cast group chat, but her eyes widened in surprise, then delight when she saw what was before her.

Dan was splayed out on his couch, his right leg on the floor, his left arm and leg strewn across the back of the couch. But it gets better. Noah's body was practically laying on top of Dan's, back to chest, well more like Noah's head and shoulders were lodged near Dan's crotch and belly. Dan's right hand was laying casually on the side of Noah's neck. They were both also snoring. Emily quickly took a couple pictures and started to back out when she let out a little snuffle, she couldn't help herself. Dan started and looked into Emily's eyes, her eyebrow was raised and she was smirking. She never looked more like Stevie then at that moment. He noticed her phone raised and was about to say something when he realized what she was smirking at. He looked down in horror and back at her face, when at that moment, Annie and Dustin walked in as well. "Is there a party dude that we weren't invited to..." Dustin's words got cut off as he and Annie stopped short as they stumbled into Emily who dropped her phone with a yell. The little yelp finally awoke Noah who looked very confused, holding onto Dan's thigh as if for dear life. That was probably going to leave a mark, Dan thought unhelpfully, and to his forever mortification, his dick perked up, just so slightly at that thought. Noah sat up, looked back at Dan, and they both for a brief second had the same exact thought , that was the best nap they ever had in their life. But then Noah came to his senses first and grabbed Emily's dropped phone and made a run for it. She screeched and her and Dustin followed, chasing Noah into the night. Annie turned around and crossed her arms, shaking her head, "Oh. My. Fucking. God. Dan', she said. Dan had the decency to blush and squirm a little, then sat fully up and started putting on his sneakers. He looked straight at her and said, "It was a very good nap", as he walked out of the trailer attempting to rustle together his out of control cast who were screeching and running around the set like children hyped up on sugar.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to SloppyMouth who told me to finally take the leap.


End file.
